


In Which Stephen Summons a Demon and Fucks Up Big-Time

by WoozleBucket



Series: Sugar Pine 7 Drabbles [11]
Category: Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Demon Summoning, Spooky Pine 7, Spooky Week, Strong Language, i guess, spooky scary au, wheeeeee demon summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: What the title says.





	In Which Stephen Summons a Demon and Fucks Up Big-Time

**Author's Note:**

> What the title says. But spooooooooky.

_1763_

The demon looks Stephen over and smiles, sending a shiver down Stephen’s back. This…thing. It has no mouth, no eyes, no face, but it’s still smiling. Somehow.

“That’s cute,” it says. Its voice echoes throughout the room, resonating within Stephen’s head. It’s giving him a goddamn headache. “You think that I can reverse your curse.”

“I–uh–” Stephen manages to get out before the demon interrupts him with a loud laugh.

“You’re dead, good sir. I can’t reverse death. Got a rulebook, and that’s number five on the list. Numbers one through four are all about fucking.”

And, somehow, it manages to wiggle its eyebrows.

“Then, uh, begone?” Stephen says. He doesn’t know the protocol for these sorts of things. It was a last, final attempt at reversing this curse before he lets himself starve.

“Gladly,” the demon says. The cloud dissipates. Stephen relaxes, looks down at the circle on the floor, and sighs. Then he’s on the floor, his face inches from the nearest burning candle. He feels like he’s being stabbed, killed, shot, whatever can kill him is killing him. Hurts. Can’t breathe. Stomach, fuck, _fuck_ –

A thick cloud forms in front of him, blowing out the candles.

“The fuck did you do?” the demon demands. Stephen takes in a deep breath and slowly sits up. His fangs are showing, they have to be.

“Obviously,” Stephen snaps. “Or maybe that was you being a prick.”

The demon makes an affronted noise and gathers itself in front of him. “What did you just say, little boy?”

“I did it correctly. You’re the one who’s pissy because I can’t give you my soul,” Stephen huffs. He pulls his knees up to his chest and glares at the cloud.

The demon makes another affronted noise. “Well, you fucked up, idiot. Stuck us together. Your circle’s got too many candles. You soulbonded us, idiot.”

“Fuck,” Stephen groans. “So you’re–”

“Stuck with you until you die. Yup.”

“Fuck,” Stephen repeats. He may be a bit too accepting of this literal demon’s word, but, then again, he had felt the immediate pain upon the demon’s departure. And he may have fucked the ritual up a bit, with the extra candles and the terrible Latin.

“Call me Cib,” the demon says. It manifests into a hand of sorts. Stephen wrinkles his nose and shakes it.

“Stephen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did an entire week of things like this over on my tumblr: @ohnomypeas. I also talk about how good Cib/James is because, really, it's fucking beautiful.


End file.
